villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Domino Harvey
Domino Harvey (7 August 1969 – 27 June 2005) was an English bounty hunter, notable within that field for being female and from a privileged background. Harvey's fame was increased posthumously by the 2005 release of the film Domino that was loosely based on her life, with Harvey portrayed by the Academy Award nominated actress, Keira Knightley, who also played Sugarplum. Movie Domino Harvey has been arrested by the FBI, which is investigating the theft of $10 million from an armored truck 36 hours prior. Domino is interviewed by criminal psychologist Taryn Mills (Lucy Liu) and agrees to tell her everything she knows about the case. We discover the rest of the plot in a more or less disordered fashion as Domino narrates the events. We occasionally see Mills prompting her to give more detail. Domino, a former model living in Los Angeles becomes a bounty hunter when, after being kicked out of college, she notices a newspaper advertisement for a bounty hunter training seminar. Her colleagues are Ed Moseby (Mickey Rourke), Choco (Edgar Ramirez) and their Afghan driver Alf (Riz Abbasi). They are employed by Claremont Williams III (Delroy Lindo), a bail bondsman who also runs an armored car business. Claremont's mistress, Lateesha Rodriguez (Mo'Nique), works for the California Department of Motor Vehicles. Her granddaughter Mica is suffering from a blood disease and needs an operation urgently. The operation Mica needs costs $300,000 which Lateesha does not have. Claremont comes up with a plan to get the money by setting up the robbery of $10 million from Drake Bishop (Dabney Coleman), the billionaire owner of the Stratosphere Hotel and Casino in Las Vegas and a client of Claremont's armored car business. His bounty hunters would then return the stolen money and collect a $300,000 finder's fee from Bishop. Lateesha has been running a counterfeit driver's license racket at the DMV. A teenager named Frances arrives at the DMV and asks Lateesha for fake driver's licenses for himself, his brother, and two of their friends. The FBI are tipped about Lateesha's counterfeit driver's license racket. They threaten to send her to jail unless she gives them information about Frances, whom they have been surveilling. Lateesha throws them off the trail by stating that Frances, his brother and his two friends are going to commit the robbery, when in reality she and Claremont are planning on doing it themselves. Lateesha successfully carries out the robbery with the help of three of her co-workers. Claremont then finds out that Frances and his brother, who Lateesha framed for the robbery, are the sons of mafia boss Anthony Cigliutti. He phones Lateesha and tells her to abort the plan, leaving the money with getaway driver Locus Fender who takes the money to his mother's trailer home. Claremont has the bounty hunters apprehend Frances, his brother and his two friends and then tells them to deliver them to men working for Drake Bishop. Claremont next tells them to retrieve the money from Locus Fender and to deliver it to Bishop at the Stratosphere Casino. Following a shootout with Locus's mother the money is retrieved. Cigliutti is told about his sons' arrest and is led to believe that Bishop has had his sons killed. In reality Bishop's men released them on finding that they did not know anything about the robbery. Believing his sons dead, Cigliutti is now out for revenge and, together with his crew, heads for the Stratosphere. In Las Vegas, Domino takes $300,000 of Bishop's money and gives it to Lateesha for Mica's operation. At the Stratosphere, the bounty hunters meet with Bishop, who has an armed crew with him. Domino and Bishop discuss the money and what should happen next. However, unknown to the bounty hunters, Alf has stolen the money and filled the sacks with plastic explosives. He then reveals that he has the remote detonator taped to his hand, and has already shipped the money to aid freedom fighters in Afghanistan. Shortly after this revelation Anthony Cigliutti turns up with his crew. Though Bishop denies he has had Cigliutti's sons killed, Cigliutti shoots Bishop. In the ensuing gunfight Choco and Ed are severely wounded, but manage to make it into the elevator with the unwounded Domino. Alf waits as long as he can before detonating the explosives, blowing up the top of the Stratosphere, and Domino is the only survivor from the ensuing carnage. After having told Taryn Mills everything, Domino is released by the FBI. Mills advises Domino to retire from bounty hunting. The film concludes with the money in boxes being delivered to Afghanistan and opened by celebrating children in the streets, Mica getting her operation, and Domino sharing a moment with her mother by the poolside. During the last moments we are shown Lateesha's grandaughter in hospital as Domino narrates, "I saved her ... And when she is older, a woman named Domino will tell her that there is only one conclusion to every story ... We all fall down."real Category:Anti-Villain Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Fictionalized Category:Grey Zone Category:Greedy Category:Amoral Category:Wealthy Category:Deceased Category:Successful Category:Karma Houdini Category:Protagonists Category:Protective Category:Honorable Category:Female Category:Fighters Category:Vigilante Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Leader Category:Redeemed Category:Charismatic Category:Femme Fatale Category:Lawful Neutral